Venganza Inmortal
by Caro1326
Summary: -¿Por qué me convertiste en esto?- susurré luchando por lagrimas que se negaban a salir de mis ojos. -Para salvar tu vida- respondió. Lo miré con desconcierto. -Hay un clan de vampiros, los Cullen son vampiros con habilidades desarrolladas y dones potencialmente fuertes.- prosiguió. -La noche en la que te convertí, los Cullen asaltaron tu casa. Mataron a tus padres, Isabella-
1. Prólogo

**Hola Hola! Nueva historia que espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Esta historia la creé hace poco con la esperanza de hacer que muchas de las personas que leen se entretengan y disfruten un rato.**

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews! Sin mas que decir les dejo la sinopsis de esta historia creada por mi loca cabeza! *o***

**Déjenme**** Reviews plis! :D **

**~Caro **

* * *

_**Sinopsis: **_

"Los vampiros son criaturas sobrenaturales, eternos. Fueron humanos pero ahora se encuentran en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí a que se les llame no-muertos, revividos y muchos más términos. No se reflejan en los espejos, no tienen sombra, tal vez esto es una manifestación de carencia de alma. Su aspecto físico es impresionante, piel extremadamente pálida, ojos de distinto tono depende de su sed de sangre, labios finos que esconden unos puntiagudos colmillos tras de ellos, su rostro es demasiado perfecto y atractivo a los ojos humanos. Son indestructibles por medios convencionales y son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos."

La noche estaba oscura y fría. El viento azotaba suavemente los castaños cabellos de aquella chica que caminaba entre un oscuro callejón; buscando la salida para llegar a su hogar, donde la esperaba su tierna y amorosa madre con un plato de comida caliente. Los pies de la joven se movían rápidos sobre el pavimento mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para tratar de guardar un poco de calor corporal. Una rápida sombra cruzó frente a ella haciendo un estruendoso sonido. La chica se quedó inmóvil debido a aquella escena. -"Debió ser un perro"- se dijo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse aunque su frágil corazón latía a mil por hora. Retomó su camino haciendo que sus pies se deslizaran sobre el suelo dando agitados pasos. Nuevamente otra rápida figura pasó frente a ella pero esta sombra era mucho más veloz que la de hace unos segundos.

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápido instantáneamente, cada latido le anunciaba que el miedo y el terror se estaban apoderando de ella, entrando a su cuerpo y alojándose allí para no volver a salir. Un gutural rugido surgió de la oscuridad causando que el miedo se intensificara dentro del pecho de la castaña. Por un acto de reflejo la chica comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras su mirada evaluaba el lugar buscando algún movimiento que confirmara su huida. Humo negro comenzó a emanar de entre las sombras.

Las nubes de humo se aproximaban a la chica quien solo observaba con pánico lo que estaba sucediendo. El humo comenzó a dispersarse por todo el callejón y se escucharon pasos húmedos acercarse. Un hombre salió de entre las sombras dándole una fugaz mirada a la joven cuyo corazón le faltaba poco para salirse de su pecho. La castaña pensó en pedir auxilio a aquel hombre pero luego su mirada cayó y examinó la situación, dándose cuenta que el humo negro provenía de las manos del sujeto frente a ella. La joven se quedó petrificada y no pudo moverse. Más personas salieron de la oscuridad mientras sus miradas iban directamente a la chica frente a ellos. Un hombre de cabellera negra y larga hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros se aproximaba a la castaña. Con su mirada oscura y calculadora fija en ella.

-"Por fin te encuentro"- dijo el hombre con una terrorífica sonrisa. La chica estaba muda, las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta mientras el miedo crecía incontrolable en su vientre. -"No intentes escapar o te irá peor"- prosiguió el hombre. -"Félix, sujétala"- ordenó.

Un fornido hombre de piel pálida como todos los demás, se acercó a ella y la aprisionó con sus brazos por la parte de atrás. -"¡Suéltenme!"- Gritó Isabella mientras gruesas y frías lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

Una risa sínica se escuchó e hizo eco en aquel callejón donde minutos atrás Isabella cruzaba para llegar a su casa. -"Lo siento querida, pero no puedo dejarte ir"- respondió el hombre de cabellera larga brindándole una sonrisa. -"Me presento, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi"- dijo él hombre pálido y de ojos rojos dándole un aspecto más espeluznante. Extendió su mano en modo de presentación. Isabella la examinó con desconfianza y no la tomó. La mano de Aro quedo suspendida en el aire. Él al ver que la chica no quería estrecharla, la retiro con cuidado. -"Veo que no estas interesada en formalidades"- dijo indiferente. -"Ahora, necesito que te quedes quieta"- indicó observándola peligrosamente.

Isabella se asustó y comenzó a luchar con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Aro se acercó más a ella con una velocidad sobrenatural y tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos heladas. -"No llores, prometo que no dolerá"- Susurró Aro.

Isabella lo miró con recelo. ¿No dolerá? ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿La mataría? Todas las preguntas se dieron por finalizadas cuando Aro giró con cuidado el rostro de Isabella hacia un lado y mordió su cuello. La chica gritó de dolor, sintiendo como su cuello ardía de manera inexplicable. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo mientras lanzaba agudos y desgarradores gritos de dolor. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sintió como se quemaba. Aro, Caius, Marco y todos los presentes observaban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando por su completa transformación. El dolor de Isabella no se apaciguaba, al contrario cada vez era más fuerte.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holaa Holaa Nuevo capitulo c: Espero que sea de su agrado! ****Déjenme****Reviews plis! Besos! **

**¨Caro¨**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, luego parpadeé varias veces mientras mi vista se aclaraba y así poder apreciar el lugar en donde estaba. Me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, habían muros grisáceos con cuadros antiguos que adornaban la estadía y un gran espejo se hallaba en la mitad de la recamara.

Me levanté del sofá en donde me encontraba hace algunos segundos y empecé a caminar. Mis pies se deslizaron sobre el suelo con una rapidez impresionante casi imperceptible. Con la vista fija en el suelo, observe asombrada los movimientos que acababa de realizar con mis pies.

Volví a caminar rápidamente y esta vez crucé toda la inmensa habitación en aproximadamente 2 segundos. Sorprendida y sin palabras que expresaran lo confundida que estaba observe con más detenimiento donde me encontraba.

Los muros grises y con grietas estaban alejados dándome una percepción más realista de donde estaba, los muebles eran de madera antigua y con algún trozo de terciopelo encima. El suelo crujía con cada paso que daba, había polvo por todos lados.

Al cabo de unos segundos descubrí que mi vista había mejorado de una manera considerablemente alta, mis ojos volaban de un objeto a otro con una perfecta percepción de estos. Observé el espejo que estaba unos metros delante de mí y decidí ver mi reflejo en él. Usando mis pies, volé literalmente hasta allí aún sorprendida por mi rapidez sobrenatural.

Atónita, noté con desconcierto como los cambios en mi rostro eran obvios, mis pómulos más marcados, mi piel mucho más pálida y de textura dura como una piedra. Mis ojos eran de un intenso e intimidante color rojo oscuro. ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué soy?

Comencé a desesperarme sintiendo como el pánico y el miedo eran mis aliados. Busqué una salida y mis ojos chocaron con una inmensa puerta de metal que me mantenía prisionera en esta habitación desconocida. Caminé hasta la puerta y la examiné con más detenimiento, la puerta era inmensa y de metal como ya lo había mencionado antes, me era imposible tratar de abrirla.

-¡Déjenme salir!- grité con furia mientras lanzaba un golpe a la puerta. El metal crujió y luego la puerta se desplomó en el suelo. Estupefacta observé como el metal estaba destrozado. Miré mi mano esperando encontrar alguna herida grave o sangre brotando de ella. Tal fue mi sorpresa al ver mi mano completamente intacta y sin sufrir daño o dolor alguno.

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta impidiendo que pronunciara alguna palabra o producir cualquier sonido. ¿De dónde había sacado esta fuerza?

Alejé las preguntas de mi mente y sin esperar más comencé a correr por los pasillos de una forma tan veloz que los ojos humanos no serían capaces de apreciar. Una gran silueta emergió de mi lado izquierdo y se lanzó sobre mí provocando que cayera al suelo de manera inmediata. Traté de levantarme pero aquella figura me tomó de los brazos impidiendo mi escape.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo burlonamente aquel hombre. Comenzó a moverse obligándome a caminar en una dirección desconocida para mí.

-¡Suéltame!- demandé con enojo mientras luchaba por salir de su agarre. Pero era imposible, aún con mi fuerza sobrenatural, este hombre era más fuerte que yo. Caminamos por un oscuro y abandonado pasillo mientras las suelas de mis zapatos chocaban contra el suelo haciendo un constante sonido. Mi acompañante abrió una gran puerta de madera.

-Después de ti- sonrió con superioridad. Agradecí hipócritamente y crucé el umbral de la inmensa puerta.

Tres hombres se hallaban sentados en unas antiguas pero refinadas sillas. Su vestimenta constaba de una larga capa negra con detalles rojos. Sus rostros eran serios y de un tono extremadamente pálido. Como el mío.

Una sonrisa brilló en los labios de uno de ellos, se levantó con elegancia y caminó hasta mí.

-Mi querida, Isabella- dijo en un suspiro. Al escuchar su voz miles de imágenes surgieron de mi mente y lo reconocí al instante. Este hombre me convirtió en lo que sea que soy.

-Aro- saludé con cortesía.

-Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre- exclamó sonriendo.

-Cómo olvidarlo- dije sínica. El silencio reinó por breves segundos pero una pregunta carcomía mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué soy?- pregunté al fin. Aro sonrió mostrándome su blanca dentadura con dos colmillos sobresaliendo.

-Isabella, bienvenida a tu nueva vida como una de nosotros, como una vampira- explicó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin creerlo. Los vampiros no existen, eso es solo un cuento de hadas. -Es imposible- proseguí con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creerlo. Puedo probártelo- Sonrió Aro.

-Adelante- reté.

Aro ensanchó su sonrisa y miró con una expresión de superioridad a mi acompañante. Este hizo una reverencia y habló.

-¿Qué desea?- Exclamó con inmenso respeto.

-Trae a un prisionero. Él que este más herido- ordenó Aro con firmeza.

-En seguida- aceptó mi acompañante, en cuestión de segundos su silueta desapareció de la sala donde estábamos.

-¿A qué se refiere con "prisionero"?- pregunté con un poco de curiosidad.

-Los prisioneros son aquellos que saben de nuestra existencia- respondió a mi cuestionario.

-¿Quiere decir que son humanos?- discutí. Aro asintió con su cabeza.

-La raza humana no puede enterarse de que existimos, intentarían exterminarnos y aunque no lo puedan hacer de todas maneras sería un gran problema lidiar con más personas que saben la verdad. Nuestra más grande ley es mantener la vida inmortal en secreto.- indicó. Yo solo escuchaba con atención mezclada con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podría demostrarme esto?

Un estruendoso sonido y un agudo grito interrumpieron la poca conversación con Aro.

El chico que había desaparecido hace un instante ahora estaba de vuelta con una mujer en sus brazos. La mujer estaba pálida y con múltiples moretones en su cuerpo. Por un momento me dio lastima pero esto desapareció al ver como sangre brotaba de su cuello. Era una herida profunda, parecía un corte provocado con un utensilio puntiagudo.

Mi garganta comenzó a arder, estaba seca. El olor de la sangre me atormentaba, era un olor dulce y adictivo. Un gruñido escapó de mis labios añorando tener ese líquido rojo entre ellos. Mi garganta seguía ardiendo, ahora quemaba y dolía. No soportaba más!

-Demetri, suéltala.- prescribió Aro. Inmediatamente el chico acotó su orden y soltó a la chica dejándola caer de rodillas frente a mí.

-Adelante, es toda tuya- dijo Aro. Sin esperar más de sus palabras me agaché y tomé el rostro de mi víctima. Mi mirada se dirigió a su cuello, un cuello provocativo. Lo ataqué y succioné la sustancia que tanto deseaba mi garganta. La mujer gritó de dolor pero yo no podía detenerme, el sabor de su sangre era dulce y se deshacía en mi boca de manera celestial.

Al terminar con ella y cerciorarme de que ya no quedaba ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, me levanté, relamí mis labios y con la manga de mi camisa limpié mi boca.

Aro me observaba expectante. No esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Luego la realidad llegó a mí como un rayo de luz. Había matado a esa mujer, le había arrebatado su vida.

-Oh! Maldición, no- susurré aterrorizada y culpable. Aro se percató de mi estado y se acercó a consolarme.

-No te sientas mal. Es la ley, no podemos permitir que sepan que existimos- susurró. Sus palabras me brindaron un poco de alivio aunque la culpabilidad no desaparecía por completo. Maté a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué me convertiste en esto?- susurré sollozando. Luchando por lagrimas que se negaban a salir de mis ojos.

-Para salvar tu vida- Respondió. Lo miré con confusión. -Hay un clan de vampiros, los Cullen son vampiros con habilidades desarrolladas y dones potencialmente fuertes. Dos de sus miembros tienen dones dignos de envidiar. Llegaron a forks hace unas semanas. La noche en la que te convertí, los Cullen asaltaron tu casa. Mataron a tus padres, Isabella, eran 7 de ellos y yo me encontraba solo. Alec me llamó informándome que te vio en un callejón. Tenía que hacer algo, si te dejaba con vida, los Cullen te matarían. No había otra salida más que la transformación- dijo seriamente. Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Mis padres- susurré impactada. Empecé a sollozar más fuerte extrañando la presencia de los seres que me dieron la vida, y con los cuales compartí tantos momentos importantes en mi vida.

¿Por qué me los arrebataron? ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Qué querían de nosotros?

Sollocé sin lágrimas por un rato relativamente largo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era tan impactante y desgarrador.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunté ahora sintiendo furia y desprecio. Ahora mi único objetivo era saber dónde estaba ese clan.

-Siguen es forks- informó con seriedad. -Estamos en Volterra Italia- Prosiguió.

-Vengare la muerte de mis padres- murmuré con los colmillos apretados. Los Cullen pagaran lo que hicieron. Pagaran haber matado a mis padres, quitarme una parte de esencial de mi vida. Los mataré si es necesario, lo único que quiero es una venganza.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Llegue yo de nuevo! Les traigo nuevo capitulo :D ****Muchísimas****gracias por sus reviews *o* No pensé que recibiera tantos :3 Siganme dejando sus comentarios por favor! Sin más que decir pasen a leer! **

***Aplausos***

* * *

Capitulo #2

Los días han pasado con suma lentitud. Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba aquí era eterno. Hace 2 semanas me enteré de la dolorosa noticia de que mis padres murieron, los Cullen los mataron.

Aro me había brindado toda la información necesaria sobre los Cullen, explicándome todo acerca de ellos, hasta el más mínimo detalle era sustancial. Eran siete, Carlisle Cullen; el padre y por lo tanto el "líder" del clan. Es rubio con facciones finas y la característica piel pálida de nuestra especie. Esme Cullen; esposa del antes mencionado, cabello cobrizo y lacio, estatura baja y con una máscara de "buena y amorosa" madre que no logrará engañarme. Emmett Cullen; hijo adoptivo de Carlisle y Esme, cabello oscuro y corto, contextura gruesa e intimidante, cosa que no logrará impresionarme. Alice Cullen; hermana adoptiva de Emmett, estatura baja y su cabello con las puntas en todas las direcciones posibles. Esta Cullen poseía un don latentemente dinámico, su habilidad para prever el fututo es una cualidad que no todos los vampiros poseen. Me convenía tener demasiado cuidado con que no me vieran ir a ellos, jugar con los puntos ciegos de su visión sería una buena opción. Jasper Hale; hijo adoptivo de la familia y hermano gemelo de uno de sus miembros, cabello rubio y de estatura mediana. Rosalie Hale; hermana gemela de Jasper e hija adoptiva de la familia, estatura aproximadamente mediana, de cabellera rubia al igual que su hermano. Y finalmente, Edward Cullen; cabello cobrizo, rostro perfecto, contextura mediana, con un sorprendente don al igual que su hermana adoptiva Alice, él tiene la capacidad de leer la mente. Según me había comunicado Aro; Edward Cullen mató a mi madre, mientras los demás iban en busca de mi padre y la "privilegiada" fue Alice Cullen, ella le arrebató la vida a mi padre. Alice y Edward Cullen eran mi principal objetivo. Esos dos seres despreciables eran los caciques de todo el rencor que sentía en este momento.

-Isabella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la demandante voz de Aro. Él se encontraba a milímetros de mí, como una rutina no percibí su presencia, siempre era lo mismo. Era muy ágil y difícil de apreciar.

-Entreno. Ya sabe, como todos los días- respondí mientras mi cuerpo se elevaba varios metros sobre el suelo dando bastantes giros en el aire que eran imperceptibles a los ojos humanos y difíciles de divisar a los ojos de un vampiro.

-¿Todavía buscas vengarte?- inquirió con seriedad.

-Nunca lo he dejado de considerar- Informé con seguridad, jamás desistiría mi intento de venganza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? Llevas 2 semanas entrenándote, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- Cuestionó ansioso, lo noté en sus facciones.

-¿Cree que ya deba viajar?- deliberé.

-Sí, llevas preparándote lo necesario, incluso demás- Indicó con una sonrisa. -Me enteré de que luchaste contra Demetri y lo venciste, dos veces- Agregó. -Es impresionante, nunca nadie había podido vencer a un vampiro de semejante agilidad y destreza como lo es Demetri, felicidades, Isabella- Alagó. Su congratulación provoco que una gran sonrisa se plasmara sobre mi inmortal rostro.

-Gracias-

-Pero insisto querida, deberías alimentarte correctamente, y con correcto me refiero a los humanos- declaró con su mirada intimidante y fría.

-¡No!- Me negué inmediatamente. Desde que le quite la vida a aquella mujer, mi primera víctima, mi presa. Me he odiado y ya no me veo de la misma manera que antes, me siento sucia. Ya no consumo la sangre humana aunque sea mi más grande tentación. -Estoy bien, la sangre animal no es tan mala-

-Es repugnante- dijo con un mohín aproximándose en su reservado rostro.

-Te acostumbras, después de todo no es tan desagradable- dije con media sonrisa.

-Como sea, entonces, ¿Cuándo planeas viajar?- inquirió enviando el asunto a su rumbo anterior.

-Supongo que si usted dice que estoy preparada viajaré mañana- indiqué maquinando todos los planes y cosas que tenía en mente.

-Bien, me legro de que hayas tomado esa decisión- dijo. -Podrías ir a despedir a Demetri, no será él mismo sin ti- ordenó con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Lo sé, lo extrañaré- confesé. Demetri era mi pareja desde el día que me convertí en vampira él me apoyó, me enseñó a luchar, siempre estuvo junto a mí. Él descubrió mi don.

-Ve, arregla tus cosas y ve a cazar. Necesitas estar fuerte para cuando llegues a forks- indicó Aro. Asentí levemente mirando hacia aquellos ojos rojos tan intimidantes. Me alejé de allí, corrí por todo el lugar buscando llegar a mi habitación, empacar mis cosas e irme a cazar, mi garganta ya lo entrañaba.

-¿A dónde va la vampira más hermosa que existe?- susurró una voz sensual y ronca. Me estremecí y sonreí instantáneamente.

-A cazar- dije con mi voz lenta y jadeante.

-Amo cuando hablas así- gruñó en mi oreja. Sonreí y comencé a caminar con Demetri detrás de mí.

-¿Y qué cazara hoy, Bella dama?- preguntó con un acento gracioso. Me reí y comencé a correr.

-No lo sé. Algo ligero- grité sin importancia mientras sentía la brisa agitar mis cabellos.

-Bien, preciosa- concordó por medio de gritos mientras sus pies se deslizaban rápidos sobre el césped, pero aun así no lograba alcanzarme. Yo era la más rápida de todos los Vulturi y nadie podría igualarme y mucho menos superarme. Paré en seco al sentir los suaves y veloces pasos de algo. Exhalé aire percibiendo el olor de mi presa y en tan solo cuestión de segundos, la ubiqué. Vi su figura pasar entre unos arbustos y allí empezó la carrera. Él puma corría con elegancia y velocidad, me lancé sobre él aprisionándolo entre mi cuerpo y el suelo. El puma rugió y comenzó a tratar de morderme, esquive sus ataques y en un rápido movimiento, ataqué su cuello.

Succioné la amarga pero satisfaciente sangre, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación del líquido pasando por mi garganta y llenándome a más no poder. Solté el cuerpo inerte del puma y me levanté de suelo. Como hábito relamí mis labios sellando aquel acto.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo la voz de Demetri a mis espaldas.

-Gracias- sonreí orgullosa.

-Pero, me hubiera gustado ver que usaras tu don- insinuó con un puchero incrustado en sus labios.

-Quería algo de acción. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil cazarlo usando mi don, no pretendía aprovecharme.- indiqué satisfecha.

-De acuerdo- dijo para luego besar mis labios. En su rostro surgió un mohín de asco.

-No sé cómo puedes comer eso.- señaló al puma en el suelo. -Sabe asqueroso- Dictó.

Me reí y comencé a darle varios besos por todo su rostro. -Es suficiente, te acostumbraras- expresé sonriendo y comenzando a caminar. Demetri me sonrió y empezó a avanzar a mi lado, al ver su rostro sonriente un recuerdo llegó a mi mente. -Me iré mañana- solté con vergüenza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió con confusión.

-Mañana iré a Forks- explique con más detalles. La sonrisa en el rostro de Demetri desapareció, cualquier rastro de felicidad que había antes se esfumó, la reemplazo un semblante de completa seriedad.

-No deberías ir- dijo con impaciencia. Su petición me heló.

-Lo haré, entiéndeme. ¡Ellos mataron a mis padres!- repliqué con un poco de enojo.

-Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos no me importa- dijo indiferente mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente dejándome atrás. Me enojé aún más. ¿Por qué no comprendía que necesitaba vengar a mis padres? Tan solo sería irme un par de días. Acababa con el clan Cullen y volvería. Estaría con él para toda la eternidad.

-¡Demetri!- llamé pero el ignoro mi aclamado. -Bien, si así lo quieres- mascullé antes de comenzar a correr por el bosque. Si Demetri no me entendía ¿Para qué discutir? Llegué a la torre del reloj, busqué mis cosas y me encerré en la habitación que se había convertido en mi propiedad. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a sollozar de la frustración, a veces pienso que sería mejor haber muerto y ahorrarme todos estos problemas. Los problemas de la Inmortalidad.

El sol comenzó a colarse en la habitación indicándome que ya era hora de partir. Sonreí con nostalgia y tomé mi maleta, giré mi vista hacia atrás para dar una última mirada a la habitación. Salí de la recamara, crucé los pasillos; dicho labor fue extenuantemente agotador gracias a que cada persona que me encontraba me interrogaba sobre mi salida.

Ahora me encontraba en un auto, un auto que me llevaría hacia el aeropuerto. Dicho viaje en este coche se me resulto un arduo trabajo debido a que él humano que conducía era una terrible tentación. No había interactuado con humanos antes y este era el error más grande al no prepararme correctamente. El coche frenó y automáticamente pagué al hombre frente a mí, agradecí con dificultad y baje del auto. Suspire con dificultad, este fue un encuentro demasiado peligroso.

Inhalé y Exhalé varias veces preparándome para lo que venía por delante, un aeropuerto lleno de humanos. Caminé y me adentré al aeropuerto, mi más pavorosa incitación. Miles de olores me golpearon, dulces, amargos, suaves, fuertes. Demasiadas personas se dispersaban con lentitud por todo el lugar y cada vez que una cruzaba enfrente de mí, requerí de todo mi autocontrol para evitar masacrarlos a todos.

Con rapidez crucé hasta el mostrador y compré un tiquete a Washington. Mi vuelo salía en 30 minutos. Me senté en una silla a pensar que haría cuando llegara a Forks. "Los Cullen" Siempre repetía eso en mi mente. Según me los había descrito Ari, todos aparentaban ser buenos pero todo era una fachada. Me dijo que sus rostros eran perfectos; pro no podía imaginarlos menos que unos monstruos que mataron a mis padres, que acabaron con mi vida. Condenándome a ser esto.

-Pasajeros con destino a Washington por favor abordar el avión- alarmó una voz. El llamado por el parlante me informó que ya tenía que partir. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que se acercaba, un viaje en un avión lleno de humanos y una venganza.

¿Lo peor? No tener a Demetri a mi lado, brindándome su apoyo como siempre. Caminé con pasos lentos y elegantes robando algunas miradas de hombres que se posaban en mí. Lo ignoré y seguí con mi caminó. Un camino largo pero con un solo objetivo.

* * *

**~Caro *0* **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todas!**

**Aquí****les dejo el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste! **

**Siento muchísimo haberme tardado en actualizar pero mi Internet había fallado hace algunos días. Prometo actualizar más seguido! De nuevo pido perdón espero que me entiendan! **

* * *

Capitulo #3

El cielo estaba relativamente oscuro, las nubes espesas ensombrecían mi vista desde la ventanilla del avión. La temperatura dentro de este parecía ser baja debido a que muchas personas estaban abrigadas con extraños gorros, y algunos guantes. Sí, definitivamente estaba haciendo frío aunque yo no pudiera percibir aquello ya que para mí la temperatura era neutra.

Por quinta vez una azafata se acercó a mí para brindarme algo de comer o de beber. Sinceramente su insistencia me estaba agotando, no podía aceptar su ofrecimiento porque la comida humana es realmente desagradable. Puedo ingerirla pero su sabor no es precisamente satisfactorio. Sonreí falsamente a la azafata y negué suavemente con mi cabeza indicándole que no tenía hambre; Bueno, no de esa comida.

Ella no devolvió mi gesto amigable; al contrario me fulminó con la mirada. "Estúpida" dije en mis adentros para luego ver su plástica figura caminar hacia un pasajero y empezar a coquetear con él. Apartando mi vista de tal acto me concentre en el viaje. Restaban pocos minutos para rebasar mi destino; este era Washington para allí dirigirme a Forks. Mis manos se removían inquietas sobre mi regazo debido al nerviosismo que poseía en aquel momento. Había estado ensayando varias semanas para vencer a los Cullen; El rencor que guardaba hacia ellos era demasiado magnánimo.

Una voz masculina procedente del piloto del avión nos notificó que ya era hora de llevar a cabo el correspondiente aterrizaje. Los pasajeros asintieron y adaptaron sus figuras sobre los asientos de terciopelo. El avión paralizó su movimiento y sentí como los pequeños neumáticos tocaban el suelo con un chico estremecimiento en todo el avión.

Tomé mi equipaje y bajé del avión. Inhalé y Exhalé algunas veces tratando de calmar mi sed, había aguantado la respiración la mayor parte del viaje para evitar cometer una masacre y esto tuvo resultados efectivos. Vagué por todo el aeropuerto de Washington buscando una salida ya que mis recuerdos eran muy borrosos, según Aro, muchas cosas que sucedieron en tu vida humana se van olvidando ya que al convertirte en vampiro es como una nueva vida, otro comienzo.

Mis pies se movían con dificultad sobre el suelo, era demasiado complicado aparentar ser humana cuando tenía que eclipsar todas mis fortalezas sobrenaturales. Mis ojos se toparon con un letrero verde que anunciaba la "salida". Sonreí con sencillez y caminé hasta la puerta que tenía que atravesar para así llegar a mi destino. Caminé por el pasillo directamente a la salida, al llegar giré el pomo y abrí la puerta. Abandoné el aeropuerto con una inmensa sonrisa impregnada en mi aspecto. Al salir crucé una pequeña avenida donde transitaban gran variedad de autos salpicando agua ya que había llovido anteriormente.

Pensé en viajar a Forks corriendo ya que la distancia era poca considerando mi rapidez vampírica pero esa idea fue descartada inmediatamente ya que podría levantar sospechas. Maldecí interiormente y regresé al aeropuerto murmurando barbaridades, no me quedaba de otra que tomar otro avión. Con la mandíbula encogida y con mi orgullo herido me destiné al mostrador, allí estaba una chica de cabellos ondulados, tez blanca, ojos marrones y una blanca sonrisa postiza alojada en su rostro dispuesta a atenderme.

-Disculpa, ¿Tienes boletos para Forks?- cuestioné con una mano sobre el mostrador. La chica me guiñó y luego tecleó varias veces en su ordenador, luego su vista se posó nuevamente en mí.

-Sí, tengo varios boletos que salen en una hora- respondió sonriendo. Agradecí a la chica y ella inmediatamente colocó el boleto frente a mí, lo tomé y luego deje el dinero sobre el mostrador. La chica lo tomó en sus manos y contó los dólares cerciorándose de que le di la cantidad indicada. Al estar completamente segura registro mi nombre en la lista de los pasajeros. Gratifiqué, Luego de tener que resignarme a viajar de nuevo, me senté en unas sillas plásticas esperando que nombraran mi vuelo y así poder partir.

El tiempo transcurría como suaves murmullos que me acompañaban en medio de la soledad, pero así es mi "vida" siempre estaré sola. Ya no tengo a mis padres junto a mí, ya no tengo el apoyo de Demetri, no tengo amigos; y mucho menos aliados. Aro me había enseñado a no confiar en las personas, me había instruido a prevenir los problemas, él prácticamente me había convertido en lo que soy. Demetri me había adiestrado a luchar, me había enseñado a desarrollar mi don mental.

El sonido de alguien suspirando hizo que mis pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos. Giré mi vista y allí estaba una chica de cabello oscuro y con sus puntas en múltiples direcciones. Sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel extremadamente pálida.

-Hola- saludó con emoción.

-Hola- respondí con desconfianza. Ella notó mi tono con suspicacia pero no borró su sonrisa, al contrario la ensanchó aún más, mostrándose forzada.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen- se presentó. Cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios mi respiración se atascó de manera increíble y eso que mi inmortalidad no requería la necesidad de respirar. Observé con horror aquella chica sentada junto a mí, aquella chica que no tuvo piedad y mató a mis padres. Sus labios se curvaron en un mohín, aquellos labios que probaron la sangre de mis padres, aquellos labios que escondían los colmillos que desgarraron el cuello de mis padres; observé también su semblante, amigable y dulce. Toda una farsa. El rencor y el odio crecían en mí, cada vez aumentaba su tamaño hasta el punto de casi cegarme, mis puños estaban apretados de manera asombrosa, mi mandíbula seguía encogida y ejerciendo bastante fuerza para evitar soltar gruñidos y me agazapara.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación al cabo de un rato. Me obligué a mí misma a conservar la calma para no cometer una estupidez.

-Sí, mi nombre es Isabella….. Dwyer- dije con torpeza. Tuve que cambiar mi apellido para que la estúpida vampira no notara ni desconfiara nada.

-Un gusto conocerte- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Fije mi mirada en la suya y la sostuve por un par de momentos. Sus expresiones eran de susceptibilidad y concentración. Sus ojos revoloteaban a cada movimiento que yo practicaba, examinaba mis facciones, mis ojos y ya me estaba incomodando de manera inmensa. La inspeccioné de la misma forma. Ella sonrió brindándome la capacidad de ver sus colmillos. La observé más detenidamente, analizando su aspecto. El tono de sus ojos era el color idéntico de los míos cuando ingiero sangre animal. Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir con eficacia. ¿Cómo puede tener sus ojos de ese color cuando solo bebe sangre humana? ¿Cuándo tortura a las personas mortales? Cuando bebes sangre humana tus ojos se tornan de color rojo intenso, escalofriante mostrando horror. Yo fui inteligente y coloqué lentes de contacto en mis ojos para opacar su color miel, cambiándolos a un color marrón oscuro.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Isabella? Te vi, acudes de parte de los Vulturi- habló. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante semejante declaración. Había olvidado que Alice profetizaba el futuro, ella me vio venir.

-Los vulturi no tienen nada que ver con esto, vine por voluntad propia y el motivo de mi llegada es simple, asistí para vengarme, acabaré con su familia- confesé. Gruñí estas palabras con odio del más grande que alguien haya podido abrigar. El rostro de la vampira se transformó en un mohín pero se restauró rápidamente, tratando de ocultar el evidente miedo que poseía. Sus ojos fijos en los míos se distinguían asustados pero a la vez conservaban un poco de firmeza.

-¿Vengarte? ¿De qué? ¿Qué hicimos? Además, no pierdas tu tiempo, no veo motivos para vengarte; no lo tomes como una amenaza pero nosotros somos siete y tú estas sola, no creo que quieras arriesgarte, ¿o me equivoco?- intento razonar. Reí ante su discurso, definitivamente esto sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

-Te equivocas. Tú no sabes nada, es mejor así- le dediqué una de mis más intimidantes sonrisas y en su rostro se asomó una ola de espanto.

-No eres lo suficientemente inteligente. ¿Piensas que guardare tu secreto? ¿Crees que me quedare en silencio? Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que iré a comunicarle esto a mi familia, ya no serás una amenaza; solo una estúpida vampira persiguiendo un intento de venganza que falló- Insinuó con una sonrisa. Solté una carcajada, esta vampira está totalmente inadvertida.

-Es una lástima que pienses de esa manera, ya me causas compasión, pero no la suficiente para desistir de mi sentencia- Advertí. Fijé mi mirada en la suya, y la sostuve un par de segundos. Los ojos de Alice volaron con confusión debido a mi insistente admiración. Requerí de toda mi concentración para realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sentí como una barrera invisible se plasmaba alrededor de nosotras; Alice también percibió esta muralla imaginaria y me miró interrogativa.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con desespero. Sonreí gracias a que mi don estaba surgiendo de manera favorable. No le respondí pero seguí con toda la concentración necesaria para llevarlo a cabo. Miré sus ojos, podía ver todo en ellos.

-Nunca me has visto, no sabes mi nombre, no recordaras esta platica, no recordaras nada de lo que te he dicho, no me recordaras a mí- susurré viéndola. De la nada los ojos de Alice se tornaron blancos, sus pupilas habían desaparecido; su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, pero su expresión era muerta. Su respiración se dificulto y empezó a gemir de dolor, sus ojos seguían sin expresión alguna y eso era buena señal, ella trataba de hablar pero no podía, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna o incluso de moverse. Mantuve mi mirada en su frágil cuerpo y una sonrisa victoriosa se tatuó en mi rostro. Había conseguido lo que aspiraba y ese era un motivo de orgullo propio.

Me levanté de la silla con despreocupación, caminé entre los pasillos con mi semblante serio, toda una fachada. No me preocupaba Alice, mi trabajo estaba hecho; borré su memoria, Impidiendo que me recordara a mi o a mis palabras.

Agradecía inmensamente a Demetri por ayudarme a desplegar mi don; Me sentía realmente afortunada de poseer uno de los dones mentales más codiciados en la vida inmortal. Mi don consistía en diversas partes, la telequinesis es una de ellas. Consigo mover cualquier objeto utilizando como prioridad mi mente. Puedo hacer que las personas vean cosas distintas a lo real, logro que ellas vean lo que yo prefiera; un bosque, un desierto. Incluso puedo cambiar mi apariencia en sus mentes. Ellos pueden verme rubia y de ojos celestes cuando en realidad soy castaña y de ojos color miel. Sé controlar cualquier movimiento corporal de los mortales e inmortales, básicamente ellos son mis juguetes, mis esclavos. Yo soy su principal perdición.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Yo personalmente amé el don de Bella. Es increíble como borró la memoria de Alice en tan solo segundos! **

**Gracias a todas por los Reviews! Les agradecería millones que siguieran así :***

**Las quiero! Besos!**

**~Caro **


End file.
